


Swan Ice

by belivaird_st



Category: Carol (2015), The Price of Salt - Patricia Highsmith
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 09:22:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13924173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belivaird_st/pseuds/belivaird_st
Summary: Carol and Therese admire a pretty swan ice sculpture after having a nice dinner at the Oak Room.





	Swan Ice

Oak Room, 1954

Their waiter approached their table and brought over a basket full of fresh, hot steamy rolls. Carol looked up from her chair and thanked him quietly. Therese reached over to take her choice of bread to lay it flat on the square of her napkin. Her nails were painted red - the same color as Carol’s.

“Therese, is that my bottle of nail polish you’re wearing?” Carol spoke with slight astonishment.

Therese reddened as she broke the roll apart in half. “I should’ve asked you if I could borrow it from your vanity and try some on. I’m sorry.”

“What’s mine is yours, darling,” Carol smirked. “It looks very... _mature_ on you.” She picked up her butter knife and began spreading butter on her own choice of bread.

“I love it more on you, really. I guess this was just an experiment...” Therese replied. She chewed and swallowed a bit of her roll.

“You are just full of surprises today!” Carol laughed.

Therese grinned and leaned back in her seat once their waiter reappeared with their plates of food. The women ate their meals accompanied with a small orchestra playing string violins and cellos close by. When they finished eating their dinner, the ladies had split the check together and gathered up their coats and purses. On their way out of the Oak Room, both women stopped to admire a large beautiful ice sculpture of a swan that was set on a golden platter dish for decoration.

“How lovely,” Carol gushed. She watched Therese take her small camera out of her work bag and take a few photo shots of the handcrafted masterpiece.

“I wish we could bring it home with us,” Therese said, putting away her camera device.

“Our freezer’s too small, unfortunately,” Carol sighed. She pressed her gloved hand on the small part of Therese’s back and nudged her to keep moving forward.

The two ladies left the sparkly swan ice sculpture alone at its post while they headed for the car outside to drive home.


End file.
